<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chi fa da sé... by AThousandSuns1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628919">Chi fa da sé...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1'>AThousandSuns1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, Italiano | Italian, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Racoolta di fic scritte grazie ai prompt del gruppo Facebook "We are out for prompt", scollegate tra loro. Principalmente Illya/Gaby/Napoleon, ma non solo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tele e terroristi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "Solo, perché stai stringendo la tela di un quadro?" "Perché, cara Gaby, il nostro amico terrorista non si merita tanta bellezza." "...ora posso ucciderlo?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>«Sarò sincero, signorina Teller: conoscendo la sua reputazione, mi aspettavo di meglio.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Spiacente di averla delusa.» Una guardia alle sue spalle, due di fronte a lei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Immagino sappia che nel suo campo ogni errore può essere fatale, e lei si è tradita.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaby si passa la lingua sul taglio al labbro e muove le braccia per controllare le manette, non può sfuggire al gelido abbraccio del metallo. «Tradita?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non sono un semplice intermediario, non c'è nessuno a tirare le fila. Sono io il burattinaio.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le spalle di Gaby si afflosciano. «È lei a finanziare l'FNL» mormora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur Shell le sorride bonario, come farebbe con una ragazzina un po' tonta. In piedi, torreggia su di lei, seduta e ammanettata. «Esatto.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaby però non ha mai avuto paura dei maiali arricchiti. «Perché?»    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ho degli interessi da proteggere in Algeria, mi fa comodo che l'FNL crei qualche… disturbo al governo francese.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Con degli attentati terroristici» sibila Gaby. «Delle persone sono morte.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shell sventola la mano grassoccia. «Le persone muoiono tutti i giorni, specie da quelle parti.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaby piega la testa di lato, come stesse ascoltando un suono particolare. «Grazie, proprio ciò che mi premeva sapere.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shell aggrotta la fronte ampia. «Che cosa inte-»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaby sente la finestra dietro di lei infrangersi, poi il tonfo della guardia che stramazza a terra, una pozza scura che si allarga sull'elegante pavimento di marmo. Alla sua destra, la porta si spalanca. Vengono esplosi solo due colpi dall'uomo sulla soglia, le guardie non si muovono abbastanza in fretta - si sentivano al sicuro nell'interrogare una donna di sessanta chili scarsi legata a una sedia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shell, gli occhi iniettati di sangue, si tende verso di lei, forse nella speranza di poterla usare come ostaggio - o scudo. Ma un terzo proiettile gli centra il braccio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Giù le mani da lei. È proprio un gran maleducato, se lo lasci dire.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Napoleon l'aiuta a liberarsi senza perdere d'occhio Shell, poi le passa la pistola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaby la sventola in direzione della sedia. «Prego, si accomodi. La chiacchierata non è finita.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shell vi si affloscia e il legno scricchiola sotto il suo peso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qualche secondo, e Illya appare dalla finestra. Evita come può i frammenti di vetro e getta un'occhiata attenta a Gaby senza preoccuparsi di nasconderla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solo fischia. «Però, non avevo idea che fare il terrorista fruttasse così tanti soldi.» Le suole delle sue scarpe rimbombano sul marmo mentre si muove a cerchio, il naso all'insù, gli occhi attratti dai quadri alle pareti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Denaro non compra onore» sentenzia Illya, braccia conserte e occhi freddi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Secondo me al signor Shell non importa così tanto dell'onore, non mentre si rotola nelle banconote.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaby sbatte un piede per terra. «Stiamo divagando.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Napoleon si avvicina alla parete e alza una mano, tentato di accarezzare le tele. «Sì Illya, piantala di divagare.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'altro non lo degna di una risposta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Dunque c'è davvero lei dietro gli attentati del Fronte di Liberazione Nazionale. Le dispiacerebbe farci qualche altro nome?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il sudore imperla già la fronte di Arthur, e non hanno nemmeno iniziato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Se lo faccio, sono un uomo morto.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sei uomo morto comunque» osserva Illya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Perché immischiarsi nelle faccende dell'Algeria?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Per denaro, cos'altro?»  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Americani adorano immischiarsi.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shell gonfia il petto. «Mi perdoni, ma non credo lei sia nella posizione di poter giudicare, </span>
  <em>
    <span>compagno.</span>
  </em>
  <span>»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illya fa un passo in avanti ma la mano di Gaby che gli sfiora il braccio basta a placarlo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Lei ci dirà quei nomi, in un modo o nell'altro. O il mio collega qui le darà un assaggio di Siberia.» Uno scricchiolio la spinge a voltarsi, poi sospira. «Solo, perché stai stringendo la tela di un quadro?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Perché, cara Gaby» mormora lisciandosi il completo a tre pezzi, «il nostro amico terrorista non si merita tanta bellezza.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaby alza gli occhi al cielo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Per l'amor del cielo, faccia attenzione!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Oh, tratterò queste tele con più riguardo di lei, signor Shell.»     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illya le si avvicina. «Ora posso ucciderlo?» sussurra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Shell o Solo?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illya aggrotta la fronte e si prende un attimo per rifletterci. «Questa è domanda trabocchetto.»  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaby gli scocca un sorriso genuino. Nonostante tutto, non potrebbe lavorare con nessun altro.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Piano B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: non tutto va sempre come previsto. Diciamo, quasi mai.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>«Direi di passare al piano B» esala Napoleon scostandosi una ciocca di capelli appiccicata alla fronte dal sudore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Qual è il piano B?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sparare» grugnisce Illya, ma la voce di Solo gli si sovrappone: «Darcela a gambe.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby tossisce, il fumo è una morsa che le stringe la gola. «Entrambi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorge tra le lacrime i suoi uomini annuire e controlla le munizioni rimaste, anche se a lei spetta guidare. Si cala la sciarpa sulla bocca nella speranza di fermare un po' del fumo e al cenno di Illya si fionda verso l'auto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'eco degli spari la insegue insieme a urla concitate: quei dannati fascisti devono aver capito cos'hanno intenzione di fare. La pistola quasi sguscia via dal suo palmo sudato, ma Gaby stringe la presa e mira meglio che può. Strizza gli occhi, al fumo si aggiunge l'odore acre della polvere da sparo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un proiettile che non le appartiene stende l'energumeno di fronte a lei; Gaby spintona il corpo e monta in auto. Il motore prende vita con un ruggito stanco e Gaby infila la retro. Il finestrino posteriore va in frantumi ma Gaby non stacca il piede dall'acceleratore; si ferma solo quando sente un tonfo, e poi l'auto sobbalza su un dosso che non è un dosso. Illya e Napoleon s'infilano in auto e Gaby schizza via prima che abbiano chiuso le portiere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby dovrebbe tenere gli occhi fissi sulla strada, ma non può far a meno di cercare i loro sguardi nello specchietto retrovisore. «Qualcuno è ferito?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Нет.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby allenta la presa sul volante. Almeno </span>
  <em>
    <span>qualcosa</span>
  </em>
  <span> è andata come previsto.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>High school!AU. Illya è il ragazzino straniero che vorrebbe solo esser lasciato in pace e si ritrova, invece, sempre in mezzo a un qualche tipo di rissa senza nemmeno sapere perché. Napoleon, invece, è il ragazzino che tutti amano ma nessuno conosce davvero. E infine c'è Gaby, la nuova arrivata, che tutti i ragazzi della scuola vorrebbero avere ma nessuno osa avvicinarsi perché, da come si racconta in giro, l'ultimo a provarci è finito con un naso rotto e una strana fobia per le automobili. Questi tre, per qualche strano avvenimento del destino, sono sempre insieme e sono inseparabili.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>«Guardalo, si rialza!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napoleon ha visto abbastanza. Quanti pugni ha già incassato il ragazzino russo? Eppure, si rialza ogni volta. Napoleon ama pensare agli affari suoi e ama che tutti a scuola lo amino - tanto da sfiorare il timore riverenziale. Ma oggi ha visto abbastanza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Andiamo, ragazzi, ora basta.» Quattro contro uno è proprio da codardi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin ridacchia. È il più piazzato del gruppo e il capitano della squadra di football. Il capobranco. «Ehi, Solo! Vuoi unirti a noi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Voglio che la piantate.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma dai, ci stiamo solo divertendo.» Jared è di certo il più scemo del gruppo, ma Napoleon evita di farlo notare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Questo lo vedo.» Napoleon si avvicina al russo - Illya. Ricorda il suo nome, ricorda il nome di tutti. «Tutto bene?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vattene» sputa gelido mentre fa del suo meglio per rimanere in piedi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Visto? Questo è il ringraziamento.» Lo sguardo di Chad, il cagnolino di Kevin, si assottiglia. «Fatti gli affari tuoi, Solo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napoleon ha già la battuta pronta, ma per una volta si morde la lingua, distratto da uno stridio fastidioso. I suoi muscoli scattano spinti dall'istinto e si getta a terra, l'impatto sull'asfalto gli toglie il fiato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impiega qualche secondo a rendersi conto che anche Kevin è a terra, ma si lamenta. E poi capisce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un'auto l'ha appena colpito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan, un cerotto sul naso, sussulta. «Oddio, è quella svitata della Teller!» grida prima di cominciare a correre. Gli altri due se la danno a gambe, lasciando Kevin solo, a terra.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La portiera si apre mentre Napoleon si mette seduto. Uno scarponcino nero emerge dall'auto e, quando la portiera si chiude con un tonfo, svela una ragazza minuta, il visino nascosto da un enorme paio di occhiali da sole e le gambe sottili fasciate in un paio di jeans sbrindellati.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tutto bene, ragazzi?» chiede appoggiando il fianco al cofano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non sto bene,» strilla Kevin, «mi hai investito!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non parlavo con te.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya si tiene il fianco con una mano e Napoleon ridacchia del modo in cui tiene la bocca dischiusa, quasi non credesse a ciò che ha appena visto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Stiamo bene, anche se la mia camicia è rovinata» la informa mentre liscia il tessuto macchiato di polvere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Prego.» Gabriella si sfila gli occhiali. «Hai bisogno di uno strappo all'ospedale?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue nocche graffiate e tenta di raddrizzare la postura. «No, grazie.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La ragazza si alza sulle punte e gli sfiora il mento per ispezionare il suo viso malconcio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napoleon si schiarisce la voce. «Gabriella, giusto?»   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il suo visino si torce in una smorfia. «Nemmeno mio padre mi chiama così.» Tende una mano delicata a Illya. «Gaby.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le guance di Illya vanno a fuoco mentre le stringe la mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napoleon pensa che Gaby si comporti già come un'adulta, e poi sente il bisogno di attirare l'attenzione, di nuovo. «Bella auto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby si lascia scappare un sorriso dolce. «Grazie.» Accarezza la carrozzeria. «Ci ho lavorato su parecchio.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Davvero?» Non c'è traccia di scherno nella voce di Illya, più… ammirazione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ti farò espellere!» piagnucola Kevin mentre tenta di rialzarsi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby, per tutta risposta, gli tira un calcio sul fondoschiena. «Sparisci.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin, per una volta fa la cosa sensata, e ubbidisce, zoppicando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napoleon getta un'occhiata a Illya. «Sicuro di star bene?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya annuisce. «Non dovevi intervenire.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Secondo me te le cerchi, non fai altro che lanciare occhiate torve.» «Questa è mia faccia.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo ridacchia. «Sono Napoleon, comunque.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tutti sanno chi sei.» Gaby si appoggia al cofano. «O forse no» mormora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napoleon si sforza di sorridere. «Che intendi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei stato forte, a impicciarti.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che posso dire, mi piace impicciarmi.» Napoleon tenta ancora di sistemarsi la camicia, ma è senza speranze. «Dicci un po', sei stata davvero tu a rompere il naso di Ryan?»    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby si rimette gli occhiali. «Tu che dici?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya, per la prima volta, ridacchia.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crime!AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: AU in cui illya è un avvocato famoso, Napoleon è il ladro che deve difendere incastrato da chissà chi e Gaby è la poliziotta che l'ha arrestato e che alla fine li aiuta a scagionarlo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>«Se non mi dice la verità, non potrò aiutarla.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Gliel'ho detta: non ho ucciso quell'uomo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya tira fuori il fascicolo che ha portato con sé nella sala interrogatori. «La sua fedina è piuttosto lunga: truffa finanziaria, falsificazione e furti d'arte, ill-»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo ha un sorriso affilato. «Le sembra la fedina penale di un assassino?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Nel suo… mestiere, circolano grandi quantità di denaro, abbastanza da uccidere.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sorriso sparisce. «Non sono quel tipo di persona.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya incrocia le braccia sul petto, il suo viso non mostra alcuna emozione. «Vero, è più il tipo da truffa.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo si china verso l'avvocato e per la prima volta da quando Illya è entrato, la sua voce s'incrina per la preoccupazione. «Se è una questione di soldi posso-»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya alza una mano per interromperlo. «Mi stia a sentire, signor… Solo? Ho un codice preciso: non rappresento i colpevoli, ne va della mia reputazione. Forse crede di poter comprare qualunque cosa, e chiunque, e forse finora è stato così. Ma non può comprare me.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo sbatte le mani sul tavolo, le manette tintinnano, metallo contro metallo. «Per l'ultima volta, sono innocente!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il signor Solo è innocente.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si voltano entrambi verso la porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una donna minuta è entrata nella stanza, ha un distintivo agganciato alla cintura dei pantaloni. Tende la mano a Illya. «Detective Gaby Teller.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ovvero la ragione per cui sono qui.» Solo le rivolge un sorriso che per un istante pare quasi sincero. Se nutre rancore verso la donna, s'impegna per non darlo a vedere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Illya Kuryakin.» Ricambia la stretta, la mano della donna così delicata nella sua, eppure la presa è decisa. «Che intende? Non è stata lei ad arrestarlo?»   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì. C'è un filmato che lo ritrae sulla scena del crimine-»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Carson era già morto quando sono arrivato, avevamo un appuntamento.» Solo si accorge dello sguardo duro di Gaby e si morde la lingua. «Perdoni i miei modi, di solito non sono così. La prego, continui.»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby lo studia per un istante, ma poi si concentra. «Il filmato non ha ripreso l'omicidio, ma i minuti successivi, quindi non c'è una prova reale che sia stato lui.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma questo nemmeno prova la sua innocenza» sottolinea Illya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Credo che si dica "innocente fino a prova contraria". Ma potrei sbagliarmi, non sono un avvocato.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya ignora l'ennesimo sorriso di Solo. «Cosa le fa credere che questo idiota sia innocente, detective?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo alza gli occhi al cielo ma a Illya non sfugge il modo in cui le labbra della detective si piegano, tentando di trattenere un sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby si schiarisce la voce. «Primo, sapeva dell'esistenza delle telecamere di sicurezza. Se avesse voluto uccidere Carson, perché non metterle fuori uso? Il filmato è stato manomesso per eliminare l'omicidio, se fosse stato lui, perché non cancellare tutto? Senza le riprese non avremmo mai potuto piazzarlo sulla scena.»    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya si volta verso Solo, come a dargli il permesso di parlare. «Ero lì per acquistare un dipinto, ma quando sono arrivato Carson era già morto e il quadro sparito.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un quadro che risulta rubato» fa notare Gaby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo sbatte le ciglia e le sorride. «Non ne avevo idea.»    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya si schiarisce la voce. «Avrebbe potuto dare l'allarme.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Con i miei precedenti? Carson era benvoluto e ricco, la polizia avrebbe cercato un capro espiatorio e non il colpevole.» Solo si volta verso Gaby e alza le mani quel tanto che le manette gli permettono. «Quasi tutta la polizia.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«D'accordo, detective, la sua è una buona intuizione ma non è abbastanza.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby annuisce e posa una foto sul tavolo. «I residui della polvere da sparo sul mobile.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Come proverebbero l'innocenza di Solo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby gli sorride prima di porgere un bicchiere a Napoleon. «Caffè?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo lo afferra e ne prende un sorso. «Mm, l'avrei preferito corretto, ma la ringrazio.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby lo ignora. «Ha preso il bicchiere con la destra, è destrimano.» Osserva le facce confuse e spiega: «Dall'angolazione, quei residui non si sarebbero attaccati sul mobile se il killer avesse sparato con la destra perché il braccio sarebbe stato più lontano. Si sono attaccati perché ha sparato con la sinistra.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya apre la bocca per protestare, ma non esce alcun suono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo ridacchia, un pizzico di speranza nella voce. «Quindi mi crede?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Credo agli indizi, signor Solo. Il resto spetta al suo avvocato.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya incrocia gli occhi scuri di Gaby. «Non siamo poi tanto diversi io e lei, detective. Entrambi vogliamo la verità.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E la verità è che non ho sparato a Carson, giusto per ribadirlo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentono bussare e un agente entra nella stanza. «Hanno trovato l'arma del delitto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby stringe i pugni. «Dove?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Nell'auto del signor Solo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napoleon sposta lo sguardo su Illya. «C'è un modo per ottenere un drink qui dentro?»</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Con tutto il rispetto, tenente, non credo sia stato Solo. Qualcuno vuole incastrarlo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Movente, mezzi, opportunità. In questo caso ci sono tutti. O devo insegnarle come fare il suo mestiere, detective?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby assottiglia lo sguardo ma non perde il controllo, non l'aiuterebbe. «Appunto, è troppo facile.» Fa un altro passo verso la scrivania. «Stiamo parlando di Napoleon Solo, uno dei truffatori e ladri più prolifici dello Stato. Non si farebbe mai riprendere sulla scena di un omicidio e mai terrebbe l'arma del delitto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il tenente incrocia le dita sotto il mento. «L'ha detto lei, Solo è un ladro, non un assassino. Forse non era premeditato, forse qualcosa è andato storto ed è scattato, ha agito senza pensare.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby si siede sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania. «Solo è un manipolatore, è scaltro, pianifica ogni sua mossa e ogni possibile scenario, non-»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma non aveva previsto questo.» Il tenente picchietta le dita sulla scrivania, poi sospira. «D'accordo, se è davvero convinta ci fosse una terza persona, la trovi. È l'unico modo di provare l'innocenza di Solo.»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby si fionda fuori dalla stanza mentre il tenente le urla che ha ventiquattro ore, non un minuto di più.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'avvocato l'aspetta nel corridoio. Ora che è in piedi, nota quant'è alto, e autoritario, con quel suo completo a tre pezzi. Lo sguardo è glaciale, ma il piccolo sorriso che le rivolge la scalda. «Come procediamo, detective?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby s'incammina lungo il corridoio. «Seguirò una pista diversa, lei parli con Solo e gli chieda chi potrebbe avergli fatto una cosa del genere.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Già fatto.» Le porge un paio di fogli. «Una lista lunga. Clienti raggirati, autenticatori ingannati, amanti tradite.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby sospira. «Nessuna di queste opzioni mi sorprende.» Si ferma nel mezzo della centrale, la fronte aggrottata. «Mi sorprende però che lei voglia aiutare… l'idiota.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya fa del suo meglio per non sorridere, ma fallisce. «Odio le ingiustizie. Certo, Solo non è un santo, ma chi di noi lo è?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo sguardo di Gaby si addolcisce. «Parli di nuovo con lui, qualsiasi dettaglio potrebbe essere utile.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya abbassa lo sguardo, pare quasi a disagio. «In realtà, pensavo di accompagnarla.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ho bisogno di aiuto» replica stizzita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E di qualcuno che le copra le spalle? C'è un assassino in circolazione, dopotutto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E io so badare a me stessa. Non voglio fare da balia ad un avvocato con scarpe che valgono quanto il mio stipendio.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya abbassa di nuovo gli occhi e la lascia allontanare solo di qualche passo. «Ero un cacciatore di taglie, sa, prima di laurearmi.» Gaby si volta, incredula, ma non si avvicina. «L'università è costosa. E si dà il caso che Solo mi abbia dato una piccola lezione d'arte contemporanea. Se il quadro non è in mano al mio cliente-»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Chiunque l'ha preso vorrà rivenderlo.» Gaby incrocia le braccia al petto. «Mi faccia indovinare, sa dov'è andato il nostro sospettato.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Con quale auto preferirebbe andare?»</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Non so, qualcosa non mi torna.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya annuisce. «L'assassino dovrebbe già essere qui.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Forse arriverà, o forse no.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cosa intende, detective?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby continua ad osservare il portone del palazzo davanti al quale sono appostati. «Solo. Non è la prima volta che lo incrocio, lavoro da poco agli Omicidi. Mi è sempre parso… orgoglioso, di ciò che fa, di ciò che è. Non è la prima volta che viene arrestato, ma è la prima volta che collabora: perché?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Stavolta il rischio è reale, stavolta è innoce-»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il cellulare di Gaby squilla. «Detective Teller.» I suoi occhi si spalancano e poi impreca. «Come? Quando?» Si passa una mano sul viso. «Dirama un avviso, grazie della chiamata.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cos'è successo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il suo cliente è scappato» grugnisce Gaby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Come?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dev'essersi liberato dalle manette. Un agente è entrato, Solo l'ha steso e gli ha rubato uniforme e badge.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Uh, impressionante,» lo sguardo di Gaby lo fa rabbrividire «e illegale.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Avevo ragione, vuole occuparsene da sé e ci ha fatto seguire una pista sbagliata.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Come lo troviamo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby gli porge il cellulare. «La lista che mi ha dato alla centrale, ho fatto cercare un riscontro. Sono saltate fuori un paio di denunce contro Solo, dobbiamo controllare, scoprire dov'è diretto Solo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illya scorre la lista. «C'è una denuncia, ma non contro di lui. Solo ha denunciato per stalking una certa Grace Miller.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Miller? L'autore del quadro che Solo avrebbe dovuto acquistare è Cory Miller-»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Coniuge di Grace.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma non ha senso, Solo-» Grace sbatte una mano sul volante e mette in moto. «Solo non era lì per acquistare, ma per rivendere il dipinto che ha rubato ai Miller! Illya, ci serve l'indirizzo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sissignora.»                                                                                                                                   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Polizia! Cory, getti il coltello!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah, detective! Appena in tempo.» Solo ha in mano un bicchiere di cristallo e non sembra infastidito dall'arma che gli viene puntata contro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cory, può ancora fermarsi. Getti il coltello» intima Gaby con tono fermo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Temo sia troppo tardi per il nostro Cory, qui. Ha già premuto il grilletto una volta, dopotutto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Per colpa tua.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby si avvicina di un altro passo. «Cory. Mi ascolti-»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi ha rovinato il matrimonio!» La mano di Cory trema mentre stringe l'impugnatura. La mano sinistra. «Ha usato mia moglie per derubarmi! Lei mi ha lasciato! E per chi? Un ladro, un bugiardo, un viscido in giacca e cravatta che gioca con le persone per divertimento!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sorriso scompare dal volto di Solo, veloce com'era arrivato. «Se Grace ti ha lasciato, abbi il fegato di prendertene la responsabilità. Non si tratta di me, ma di te! Grace è fragile, ha bisogno di un vero uomo al suo fianco, non un idiota che passa le sue giornate con la testa tra le nuvole, a dipingere.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Solo, sta' zitto!» sbotta Grace, ma è troppo tardi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cory grida e si avventa contro Solo, ma fa solo un passo prima che Illya sbuchi alle sue spalle. Gli afferra il polso per disarmarlo prima di stringerlo in una morsa con il braccio. Cory si divincola, ma Illya è imponente, troppo forte per lui. Le gambe dell'uomo cominciano a cedere, finché non perde conoscenza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby si avvicina per ammanettarlo e scocca un'occhiata a Illya. «Ti avevo detto di rimanere in auto.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Siamo passati al "tu", detective?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Solo se cominci a chiamarmi Gaby.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napoleon s'inginocchia accanto a lei. «Ma guarda un po' chi è entrato in confidenza.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby scatta in piedi. «Sarebbe stato più facile se avessi detto la verità dall'inizio.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma non altrettanto divertente. E poi, Gaby, ho una reputazione da difendere. Adesso si ruba ai ladri? In che razza di mondo viviamo?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby sente Illya sbuffare dietro di lei. Tira fuori le manette. «Napoleon Solo, ti dichiaro in arresto-»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Come farai a fermarmi senza questa, Gaby?» Dalle dita di Solo penzola la sua pistola d'ordinanza. La impugna prima di esplodere un colpo in aria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un attimo dopo, Gaby viene costretta a terra, un peso la sovrasta nel goffo tentativo di proteggerla. Goffo ma carino. «Illya, non ci sparerà!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vuoi davvero fidarti?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Adorabili! Grazie, vi devo una cena. A entrambi.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby, mentre si alza, lo vede fare l'occhiolino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo si fionda fuori dall'appartamento e a quel punto è troppo stanca per rincorrerlo. O almeno, è quello di cui si convince. Al suo fianco, Illya la squadra per assicurarsi che non sia ferita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby sospira, ma non riesce a trattenere un sorriso.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>